My Universal Transparent Greeting Card and Multiple Purpose Holder Invention would fall under the classification of Greeting Card Holders and Document Holders.
All patent research to date exhibit complex pocket style card holder designs. Pocket style greeting card holders do not secure cards and require people to remove cards to read the inner contents of cards.
My Card Holder invention is the first card holder that solves all the mathematical variables required to hold and view greeting cards like photos in a photo album. My simplified one piece card holder design exhibits the needed lateral support, strength and durability to with stand continuous use in all types of Ring Binder designs and styles. It also allows support and hinging action to allow people to open and view inner contents of all Greeting Card styles and designs.
This Greeting Card holder invention is the result of my long time desire and need to organize, compile and view my valued written expressions of love written in the greeting cards given to me by my daughter.
A timely chain of events allowed me to develop and overcome all the variables involved to create a holding device for any and all Greeting Card styles and designs. My invention has also discovered a long time needed consumer product. I have discovered that people saving Greeting Cards is the rule and not the exception.
I have also discovered that my Greeting Card holder has many other uses other than just holding Greeting Cards. This holding devise is universal because it can be used to put and hold any type flat object into any ring binder design.
My Universal Holder Device invention exhibits a one piece design to except all sizes and styles of Greeting Cards. This new holding device is constructed from a transparent strip of plastic. The plastic strip has three strips of double sided adhesive tape running the length of the plastic strip on the same side. The plastic strip becomes a holding devise when folded lengthwise and sealed in the middle. Holes are put in the middle to aid in support of the ring binder to be used.
The edge of the center adhesive strip on the card holding side serves two purposes. It serves as a straight rigid card alignment guide and a hinging axis to open and view inner contents of cards.